The present invention relates to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely used due to small volume, low power consumption and no radiation.
A TFT-LCD is formed by bonding together an array substrate and a color filter substrate. Regions defined by crossing of gate lines and data lines formed on the array substrate are regarded as pixel regions. FIG. 1 is a schematic plan view showing the configuration of a TFT-LCD array substrate, in which the structure of two vertically adjacent (along the vertical direction in the figures) pixel regions is shown. The main structure of the TFT-LCD comprises a gate line 11, a common electrode line 12, a data line 13, a pixel electrode 14, a light blocking bar 20 and a thin film transistor. A pixel region is defined by the gate line 11 and the data line 13 perpendicular to each other, and the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode 14 are formed in the pixel region. As shown in FIG. 1, for each pixel region, the light blocking bar 20 and the common electrode line 12 are collectively formed into a “Π” shape light blocking structure. Since the common electrode line 12 is made of a metal material which is non-transparent, the aspect ratio of the TFT-LCD is low so that the display brightness is low.